The present invention relates to a magnetic disk drive for recording and reproducing data from a magnetic recording medium and, more particularly, to a magnetic head assembly for recording and reproducing the data.
A magnetic disk drive causes a magnetic head to pivot relative to a magnetic disk or similar recording medium for recording or reproducing data in or out of the medium. Such a disk drive is extensively used with a computer, word processor or similar data processing apparatus as a storage device. To meet the increasing demand for high density recording, it is necessary to enhance the accuracy of the surface of the medium and to position the head relative to the medium accurately. Usually, the head is mounted on the free end of an elongate support or suspension arm which is driven by a voice coil motor to pivot in parallel with the surface of the medium. The head on the suspension arm is flexibly angularly moved by a movable leaf spring or gimbal spring connected to a flexible printed circuit which transmits an electric signal to the head. The problem with the conventional head assembly is the resonance of the suspension arm and gimbal spring which occurs in a certain frequency range on the frictional contact of the head with the medium. In light of this, it has been customary to apply solicone or similar vibration preventing material to around the fulcrum of the suspension arm where the head is supported. This, however, increases the number of production steps as well as the cost.